memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tooth
Teeth (singular tooth) were bony structures found in the mouths of most species. They aided in chewing food and the speaking of their languages. They were typically cared for by the medical practice of dentistry. The process of growing teeth was called the teething stage. Human babies, when teething, often interrupted the REM cycle of those caring for them. While caring for the mimetic simbiot Sim in 2153, Doctor Phlox was at a loss to understand how Human adults endured the REM cycle interruptions their children caused. ( ) On Earth, most whales didn't have teeth. Instead, they had a soft gum-like tissue, called baleen, that strained vast amounts of tiny shrimp for food. ( ) Data, despite being an android and not needing to eat, possessed a full set of teeth, as his appearance was designed to simulate that of a Human. ( ) In Humans, incisor teeth were believed to have been fangs at one point. In 2266, Doctor Robert Crater compared Humans' retention of incisors and a chameleon's ability to change color for camouflage to the M-113 creature's ability to change forms, describing it as a survival mechanism, much like how as "Certain of our muscles were designed for chase. It uses its ability the way we would use our muscles and teeth if necessary, to stay alive." ( ) Following the Horta's attack on Schmitter in 2267, only fragments of bone and teeth were found. ( ) According to Greek mythology, teeth from a dragon slain in war, if spread over a battlefield, would produce one warrior per tooth, each of which would then continue fighting. In 2376, this myth was conveyed to Janeway of by her first officer, Chakotay, in the presence of Gedrin, a member of the Vaadwaur species. He was relating the dragon's teeth and their hidden potential to a long-dormant cache of Vaadwaur ships Gedrin had led them to. ( ) In the Ferengi and Klingon cultures, teeth were sharpened with a tooth sharpener. ( ; ) During the 19th century on Earth, barbers also served as dentists, and were often known for pulling teeth. ( ; ) In 2293, shortly before he was assassinated, Klingon Chancellor Gorkon used a large tooth from an unknown lifeform as a cane. ( ) Mullibok told Kira Nerys, during supper, about how he had started as a farmer on the Bajoran moon Jerrado and how he grinded up mineralized clays with his teeth to enrich the soil. ( ) Odo had no teeth, as he informed Makbar, the Chief Archon at Miles O'Brien's trial on Cardassia in December of 2370, when fulfilling the role of O'Brien's nestor during the proceedings. ( ) During Tuvok's promotion to lieutenant commander in 2374, Harry Kim told a humorous anecdote about a joke of him. He noted that you could hear Tuvok grinding his teeth from across the bridge. ( ) While getting angry, the psychopatic isomorph Dejaren described eating to B'Elanna Torres as "Grinding up bits of plants and animals with your teeth. Secreting saliva to force it down your esophagus into a pit of digestive acids." ( ) When Commander Chakotay mentioned that diplomacy was not part of the Hirogen lifestyle, Captain Janeway responded that they have to convince the approaching Hirogen or the Voyager will show its teeth like any other cornered animal. ( ) ; in an ultimately unused line of dialogue from that teleplay, Doctor McCoy jokingly agreed to give Charles Evans some "voodoo and superstition lessons" if Evans brought his own "chicken's teeth and penguin feathers."}} External links * de:Zahn fr:Dent Category:Anatomy